User talk:Uarenice
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Uarenice! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Uarenice page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Jörg (Talk) 16:29, 20 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Don't vandalize Don't vandalize talk pages, including my user talk. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Ditto on what Cobra said. *frown* – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Q&A (transfered from User talk:Philoust123) Hi i am new to Star Trek could you give me a summary of the story and people? by the way i too a french!– Uarenice 17:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Tu devrais, dans ce cas, plutôt voir Memory Alpha en français et expliquer ce que tu voudrais savoir exactement, je ne saurais pas résumer rapidement plus de 700 épisodes et des milliers de personnages. - From Cardassia with pain 17:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Categories and Star Wars Two points: # Don't create random categories. We have a process for that. # This is a Star Trek wiki. If you want to talk about Star Wars, this isn't the place for it. There are many bulletin boards and suchnot that are more suited. Thanks -- sulfur 20:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Block sorry i did not mean to annoy others